The Working Life
by Densetsu-no-Maguro
Summary: Shizu Shidou did not expect that Kanako Miyamae would look so different before him. (ONGOING, KanakoxMariya)


_Ame no Kisaki was a thing of the past for MG Company's chairwoman, Kanako Miyamae._

_Now a grown woman of 23, Kanako worked hard to be even better than her sisters. Making her own company and having university graduates lining up at the interview room of her massive building for interviews seemed like a tedious job to do and a tedious sight to see, but Kanako found that it was the very job she wanted. People serving her tea or coffee first thing in the morning, papers to merely sign and look over, supervising departments; this life was very much a good one. And if one were to compare between how Kanako looked before and now, they would be facing a large contrast._

_The CEO always had her dark blue hair in a bun, her coat hanging perfectly over her shoulders, her shirts fashionable, her skirts not too short and her high heels would make familiar click, clack sounds on the floor. Her employees bowed every time they saw her, and she would smile at them kindly in return. In addition to her large change in appearance, her phobia of men greatly reduced due to the kind treatment that she had received during her college years and her working days. So when she walked into the building of MG Company, she thought about how good her life was at the moment._

_Beautiful._

_Kanako didn't expect being happy as a businesswoman; a ruler in the corporate world._

_"Good morning, chairwoman Miyamae!" a chorus of workers said as they bowed._

_"Good morning!" Kanako smiled, scanning their faces. Nishizawa, Ayukawa, Masaki…ah, a new face? She stopped in her tracks, looking at the new employee with a curious expression. "A new person?"_

_Kisuke Nishizawa nodded at his boss's question. "He's Minato Orukami," he said, gesturing to the raven-haired man. "Newest addition to Development Team 3." At Minato hearing his name, he instantly looked up to see that the chairwoman wasn't what he expected at all. Kanako's young, tall and fairly cheery, and he was even more surprised that she looked around his age._

_"Mr. Orukami! I look forward to working with you!" Kanako shook his hand before he knew it. He smiled a little as he shook it while she still held his hand, nodding._

_"Thank you very much, chairwoman."_

_No hives. Nothing. Kanako was an entirely different woman now._

_"Ah, chairwoman Miyamae, there's that meeting with the Shidou family—" Nishizawa began, but then Kanako raised her hand to signify silence. She knew very well what day it was. The Shidou family's company wanted approval from MG Company to work together, and the best part was that they didn't know who MG Company's chairwoman was._

_"I know. I know very well," she smiled. "Are they at the meeting room now?"_

_"Early birds, those Shidous," he sighed. "They wanted very much to see you. Actually…it's just the CEO, Shizu Shidou and his fellow businessmen…"_

* * *

_"…and we don't even know who the chairman of this company is!" Shizu Shidou slammed his fist on the table. "How the hell do you guys conduct work?!"_

_"M-Mr. Shidou….p-please don't do that, it's MG Company's property!" a businessman widened his eyes in worry. "The chairwoman will come anytime soon—"_

_"Bet she's some old bag," Shizu groaned. "Seriously, this is more annoying than my time at Ame no Kisaki—"_

_"The chairwoman of MG Company is present!" a businessman announced, and when Shizu grumpily stood up, his eyes widened in ardent shock and surprise at the woman who walked into the room. Confidently, spiritedly walking into the room with a folder in her hand, she took her seat, smiled at Shizu and bowed her head slightly._

_"Y-Y-You are….!" Shizu stammered. That pervert, that Tokyo Tower, that girl…!_

_"Kanako Miyamae, chairwoman of MG Company. A pleasure, Mr. Shidou," she smiled._

* * *

And that's where it all started.

* * *

A/N: I recently took up writing again! Omk this was just a small thing, but it's going to be a chaptered story! Please review if there's anything you'd like to see in this story!

-Densetsu-no-Maguro.


End file.
